


Take

by jackles67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackles67/pseuds/jackles67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared swears he's not usually this loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take

**Author's Note:**

> It's just porn. That's it. A hint of humiliation kink?

Jared swears he’s not usually this loud. There’s just something about having a guy pin him to the wall so easily, something about big hands holding his thighs open, pressing him back and holding him still, that makes Jared lose all his inhibitions faster than tequila.  

So it’s not exactly his fault, he reasons, that he finds himself moaning loud enough to bring a blush to his cheeks, panting openly as Jason grinds against him. When one of Jason’s hands slides up his back to tangle in his hair, Jared can’t stop himself from whining. Jason tugs at Jared’s hair and the sensation zips straight down his spine to make his cock twitch in his pants, another pulse of precome added to the mess already forming in his underwear. Fuck, but getting pushed around gets him wet. 

Jason’s everywhere, teeth scraping down Jared’s throat, hands rough in his hair and on his hipbone, dragging down to grip his thigh and pull it up, thick cock dragging over Jared’s through two layers of denim, friction muted but so good it sends sparks dancing behind Jared’s eyelids. 

Jared’s vaguely aware that he’s quickly turning into a pleading, squirming mess, his hips rolling incessantly against Jason’s, his thighs trying to wrap around Jason’s waist, his hands clutching desperately at Jason’s shoulders and arms, the bunching muscles under Jared’s palms making him harder with the knowledge that this guy is bigger and stronger, could probably pick Jared up and fuck him right here against the wall. 

Jared wants it, wants Jason to shove Jared up against whatever surface he wants and spread him open and fuck him - he wants it hard, brutal, without any regard for whether Jared can take it. He wants Jason to push Jared’s face against the wall while he fucks him, wants Jason to hold him in place by his hair and drag Jared’s ass back on his cock and -

Jared comes in his pants with an embarrassingly loud cry, fingers curling into Jason’s thick muscles, sensation rendering him weak as Jason holds him up and works him through it, grinding his cock against Jared’s to draw every last moan and whimper out of him. When Jared’s hips finally stop jerking against Jason’s and he manages to pry his fingers off of Jason, there are soothing fingers running through his hair, and Jason is smiling softly at him, still gently grinding against Jared, rubbing the mess in Jared’s pants against his skin. It should be gross, but it just makes Jared feel dirty, marked and messy and  _good_.

He feels small and cared for and it’s a rare feeling for him, one that has him so fucking grateful he slides out of Jason’s arms and to his knees, still weak-limbed enough to wobble dangerously on his way down. He’s doesn’t waste any time, just mouths at Jason’s cock through his jeans - the denim hot and rough against his lips, the scent of cock and musk and sweat making Jared shudder with want. 

Jason groans above him, gaze low-lidded and hot when Jared looks up to meet his eye before fumbling Jason’s pants open. He wants to take his time, lick every inch of Jason’s cock before taking it into his mouth, but the instant he lays eyes on the thick, painfully-hard looking cock in front of him, his mouth waters so hard it nearly cramps and he can’t seem to stop himself. He fits his lips around the head and sinks his mouth down onto the shaft, pressing his tongue to the underside to taste salt and skin. Jason sucks in a breath above him and Jared slides his hands up his thick thighs, feels the fine tremble in the muscle as Jason tries not to shove forward. 

It makes Jared want it, want Jason to fuck his mouth, his throat, push him until he’s backed up against the wall with nowhere to go, no choice but to take it. He grabs Jason’s hand and puts it on the back of his head, presses to convey his meaning and feels warmth flood his belly at the sound Jason makes. 

Jason’s gentle at first, pressing only slightly at the back of Jared’s head, tangling his fingers in Jared’s hair to tug him slowly onto his cock. Jared hears a sharp inhale above him as he feels Jason’s cock press into the tight clutch of his throat, swallows around Jason’s cock just to hear it again. 

Jason seems to lose a little of his gentleness after that, dragging Jared forward and back, rolling his hips to fuck into Jared’s mouth, a little harder every time Jared moans at the rough treatment. The pull of Jared’s hair, the taste of cock in his mouth, the feel of Jason’s body above and around him all twist in Jared’s gut and have him spreading his knees, rolling his hips up into nothing as his cock thickens again in his still-sticky underwear. 

He only becomes aware of the tears on his face when Jason touches them, smears them across Jared’s cheek before thumbing at Jared’s lip where it’s stretched tight around his cock. Jared whines and Jason smiles feral and sharp, tugging Jared forward and pushing all the way in, grinding against Jared’s face until Jared’s nose is pressed to crinkly hair and he can’t breathe but it feels so fucking good, full and surrounded and still soaking his pants with precome.

Jason comes like that, pulse after pulse of come that Jared desperately swallows down, hot and thick in the back of his throat. He almost wishes Jason would pull back so he could taste it, hold it on his tongue, but Jason holds Jared tight against him until he’s done. 

Jason finally pulls out and Jared sucks in a lungful of air only to lose it on a groan as Jason presses his shin against the obvious bulge in Jared’s pants. He’s too sensitive, and it feels too good, friction whiting out everything but the one point of contact until Jared realizes he’s on his knees, flushed and messy and grinding his hips against Jason’s leg like he has no control at all. 

He falters, embarrassed, but then Jason is murmuring down at him, about how dirty and filthy he is, how desperate, and the words set Jared’s body on edge, a shudder running down his spine, his hips rolling forward of their own accord. 

It doesn’t take him long to come - face burning, hands curled into fists on his spread thighs, Jason’s words pushing him to fuck harder, rub himself off against Jason’s shin until he’s whimpering and shaking and pulsing into the mess already soaking through his pants. 

When the last shudders leave Jared’s body and the roaring in his ears die down, he finds himself blinking up at Jason from the floor. Except Jason isn’t standing above Jared anymore - he’s kneeling, arms up and around Jared, and Jared realizes Jason’s pressing soft kisses to Jared’s temple, murmuring praise against his skin. 

It’s another new feeling - being wrapped up in arms thicker and stronger than his own, surrounded by a body that makes him feel small. He sinks into it, letting the sensation of being safe, being cared for, wash over him. Somehow, here, on his knees with messy hair and swollen lips, come-soaked underwear sticking to his skin, feels like the best place to be. 


End file.
